A Cup of Tea and I'll be Right as Rain
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A little one-shot in which Captain Amelia finds it isn't the tea that makes everything feel better, but the person who makes it. AmeliaxDoppler. Everything to Disney but the idea, which is mine.


Don't mind me being bored. I'm neglecting my other stories in order to make a Captain Amelia one-shot. Why? Because I spend way to much time searching her up on Tumblr for cool pictures and got inspired. :)

Treasure Planet is Disneys.

* * *

Step, step, step, step.

Turn.

Step, step, step, step.

Turn.

Step.

Turn.

Step, step.

Turn.

Jump.

That is what it is like navigating my home. Take a million blasted steps down one of hundreds of bloody hallways and turn, repeat it a million times until you find your destination, decide to go somewhere else, forget where you are and just find a window and jump out so you don't have to deal with it any more. Though, I never do that. Not for my own sake, but for those around me. My husband would never manage four children on his own (I can barely handle it, but I'd never say it to any of them), and my children...I can't bear the thought of leaving them.

But today was a day I'd rather be anywhere but _here. _I still, even after seven years of marriage, preferred my spaceport flat. I still owned the damn thing as a personel 'get away from everything' place, but I knew I'd sadly never live in it again anywhere from those few precious hours I may get. Right now I can't seem to find my office. I swear the rooms move as much as those stair cases in Harry Potter or whatever the bloke is called. It's not that I had paperwork that needed doing (I have plenty of that, but the likeness of me ever doing any of it for other things besides voyages is slim and none), but the fact that Matey, one of my daughters, ran off there for hide-n-seek or some nonesense and knows perfectly well it is strictly OFF LIMITS.

But, to Matey, nothing is off limits until I yell and her and give her a good spanking. Little hellian. Just like me when I was her age. Looks like me too. Auburn hair and turquoise eyes, it's honestly quite scary of our likeness. Finally, I found my office. The door was closed and locked. I should have never showed Matey one of the many uses of having properly kept Felinid claws. I jammed my forfinger claw into the lock, jiggling it around a second before opening the door easily. There Matey was, right in my chair. She was looking at Arrow's hat that I kept up on a high shelf with interest and popping some bubble wrap in her hands. She found my stash somehow...hmm... No matter. I stealthily creeped up behind her, stopped for a second, then put my arms around her waist and swooped her up, laughing as she screamed in surprise and held her over my shoulder in a firemans carry.

"Gotcha!" I chuckled.

Matey hissed, "Mama! That wasn't cool." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "And it isn't "cool" to disobey your mother and come into her office when told specifically not too."

I said as I walked out of the room and locked it behind me. I then sat her down gently on the ground and crossed my arms. She looked at the ground,

"But it's the perfect hidin' place Mama..." She mumbled.

"I don't care if it is the perfect hiding place, it is off limits. There are plenty more places in this monster of a house for you to hide in that arn't my office. No more going in there, am I clear?"

I handled no such misbehavings from my children and I wasn't about to say "sorry" in any way, shape or form. Matey nodded slowly.

"Alright then, go on and play with your siblings."

I said lightly, giving her a slight push down the hall. She quickly scampered away, and I heard her close a door down the next hall. I sighed. I hated punishing my children. Scolding them, chiding them, sending them to their rooms. None of it is pleasant.

As I reached the grand staircase, I registered the sudden, rather childish urge to slide down the banister backwards. I glanced around carefullly. Neither my children nor my husband was in sight. Everyone is entitled to a little fun once in awhile, right? Swinging one leg over the banister and placing my hands in front of me, I slid down swiftly, feeling just like a kit again. I reached the bottom and slid off easily. I then straightened my hair and went to the main living room to enjoy a book, something I didn't get too do often. I was greeted with the sight of my other three children reading a holo-book. Treasure Planet of all things. They turned when I entered and smiled,

"Hi Mama."

They said at the same time. It was a bit odd how they could do that just naturally, but they were all part of the same litter. I smiled,

"Why are you here? I thought you lot were playing hide-n-seek with Matey?"

Tillie, my blond haired and blue eyed daughter, shook her head.

"We quit. We couldn't find Matey so we thought she might figure it out after awhile and come downstairs or somethin'."

Jib, brunette and green eyed, nodded. Sunny, on the other hand, looked a bit guilty. He was much like his father. Same chocolate brown eyes, same coffee colored hair and fur, same droopy ears and big nose. He was adorable and, though I HATE to play favorites, I have to say I have a slight soft spot for Sunny. He is even name after Delbert's favorite star. He was much unlike Tillie and Jib. Tillie enjoyed anything and everything and was a social butterfly. Jib, like the sails of a ship she was named after, was already showing an interest in spacing. Sunny on the other hand was shy and unsure. He did seem to like mechanics, though. Matey was another born spacer it seemed, but she sure as hell had Delbert's fondness of books. I sighed.

"Why don't you go look for her? Just keep calling out that the game is over or something. I don't want you all fighting again."

They all simultaniously groaned.

"But why?" Jib whined.

"Because I don't want you lot fighting again. _Please _go find your sister."

I really, truly just didn't want to have to deal with their fighting, I was having a bad enough day as it was. Grumbling, they stood and walked out the room, callling for Matey to come out. Thank the Lord. I removed my boots from work, I'd forgotten to take them off when they told me they were playing hide-n-seek, and then removed my jacket and gloves, carelessly tossing them across the back of a nice, comfortable armchair that had caught my eye. I grabbed the book I'd been reading, Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde, and settled down in the said chair. It felt so good to relax.

I'd been gone all day at one of my many hellish, in the respect of long, boring and pointless almost all the time, meetings with the Admiralty. I'd barely turned a page when two arms came and hugged me from behind and a kiss was planted on my cheek.

"Hello Starshine."

He whispered. That was Delbert. I smiled, turned my head enough to see my wonderful floppy eared husband smiling at me. He always called me Starshine when I got home or was feeling down or...any time, really. He'd done it since we started dating.

"Hello Delby."

I kissed him lightly. He hated when I called him that, but I loved it, so I called him it just as much as he called me Starshine. He kept his arms around me and looked down, making me look up.

"What has got you so down? You looked ready to bite our childrens heads off. Please seemed the hardest thing you'd ever said also."

I have to admit, it bothered me how well I could be read by him.

"Oh it's just...a bad day at work. Bunch of bumbling ragmuffins those idiots are. Barmy the lot of 'em."

I said honestly. He thought for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"They can't be any more barmy than our children."

I chuckled at that, and then realized it was true.

"Just wait here a moment."

He said, running off in another direction. He soon returned with two cups of warm Earl Grey. He knows me too well. I immidiatly got up and took the cup from him and sat on the couch, him soon following suit.

"Thank you love."

I said greatfully, sipping the tea. It didn't take long for the tea to be finished and us to be quite comfortably cuddled up next to each other. He's honestly the best pillow in the house.

"So, m'dear," he grinned boyishly, "Do you still stand by your declaration "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain"?"

I chuckled. I still can't believe he remembered that I said that all those years ago... I sat up and put my hand under his chin,

"Oh, it isn't the cup of tea, dear Doctor. It's the one who makes it." I then grinned and kissed him.

"EEEEEEWWWW!"

Reluctantly, I broke away from kissing him. Delbert chuckled and I smirked when we saw four of possibly the most disturbed and shocked five year olds in the galaxy.

"That is SOOOO gross!"

Matey stuck out her toung in repulsion. Sunny shielded his eyes and Tillie and Jib both scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Get a room!"

Jib exclaimed. I chuckled and leaned by head against Delbert's chest while he put his hand on my back,

"We're in a room." I answered.

They all stood there for a moment, then Tillie grabbed the Treasure Planet book and quickly left, the others in tow. Delbert laughed and hugged me closer. I looked up at him.

Years ago I'd be right as rain with a cup of tea.

Now all it took was my family.

* * *

I hope you liked this. I made it up as I went so if it is total crap, sorry.

One time I told my parents, as a joke, to get a room.

That was their response.

I have epic parents.

Review and tell me what you thought. :) It was fun playing with Amelia's mind. XD


End file.
